Ying Saren
Introduction Ying Saren (formerly Ying Fish) moved from China to Los Santos for reasons unknown. After entering the city, she found work at RedLine as an auto detailer before eventually becoming a mechanic and the manager. She also has some form of mental instability and on occasion will black-out when put through significant stress which normally results in her awakening in a place with no memory of the events before losing lucidity and covered in blood, usually with a weapon of some kind. She is also obsessed with the TV show Game of Thrones. Biography The Start and the Light Ying's beginning in the city was a rocky and slightly unsure one. She became "employed" at RedLine during Archie Cooper's leave of absence due to a police raid on his neighborhood meaning Ying, while technically an employee of the mechanic shop, did not have approval to be in their employ. Working as an auto detailer and helping hand around the shop, it wasn't until Archie returned to Los Santos, cleared of his charges, and gave her his stamp of approval did she become a full employee of the business. Showing dedication to the shop and quickly becoming friends with many of its employees including Alessi Fuccillo, Maxine Beauchene, and Walter Fop, Ying became an integral part of RedLine. Through weathering the burden of Innocence Boulevard's daily shoot-outs and covering for those at RedLine whenever she could, ranging from lending a hand to lying to the cops, Archie noticed her dedication and with time gave her more and more responsibility. In a matter of weeks she rose from an auto detailer, to a mechanic, and to assistant manager when Walter was forced into exile from Los Santos' south side by The Grove Street Family. Eventually, as Jessie Slater's time at RedLine lessened, at least in Archie's eyes, Ying was given the final promotion to manager of RedLine and oversaw much of the shops day to day activities. The Dark When not working Ying, typically does odd jobs for different groups, usually to keep from being bored and to help her various friends around the city. However this eventually resulted in her being sucked into crime by various parties ranging from those wanting to help her, such as her friends like Archie and Jeff, and those who wish to use her such as the Gambinos which, ultimately, lead to her getting shot in the head. Surviving number one with a bullet, Ying awoke in the hospital as a new woman. Her husband at the time, Cheng Fish, left her as she lay unconscious in the hospital which lead to their divorce and in addition, the wounds to her head while seemingly minor at first may have caused larger issues than most realized. When put into situations of high stress Ying will occasionally "lose herself" and go on, essentially, a rampage before waking up hours later covered in blood with a type of weapon and no memory of the event. The first recorded incident was Ying awakening in a motel in bloody clothes with a worn and bloodied crowbar in her hand. Not entirely sure what's wrong with her, very few in the city are aware that she has this problem. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Civilian